Ton refuge
by Boys-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Quand Sasuke se perd il aura toujours un chez lui... UR  ? . Léger SasuNaru. Fic triste  Je ne m'en savais même pas capable...


**Auteur:** hiyana

**Titre:** Ton refuge

**Genre:** Romance ? Angst ? Drama peut-être ? Bon euh Univers Réel (c'est UA ou UR ? Je sais pas ils veulent dire quoi...)

**Rating:** euh… K+ ?

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclamer:** Le jour où ils m'appartiendront, se sera la fin du monde.

**Note :** Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes et prévenez-moi ! Je m'empresserai de les corriger.

Bon...Je trouve certaines phrases lourdes, mais je publie quand même... Je vais réfléchir à me prendre une bêta pour la forme ou pas... Hum...

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA FIDÈLE NOWA ! =D (Ne pas chercher le délire...)**

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel, et lui déambulait sans but dans les rues. Le vent glacé de l'hiver mordait de ses crocs sanguinaires la peau laissée nue de ses bras et prenait un malin plaisir à s'engouffrer sous sa chemise entrouverte, les premiers boutons ayant été arrachés alors qu'il y avait serré le poing à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il devait en plus subir ça ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert pour subir une affliction de plus !

Il s'arrêta et leva lentement sous regard vide vers la reine de la nuit, laissant son corps s'engourdir progressivement.

Son esprit vide, perdu, souffrant, presque malade s'évapora quelques instants comment la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres emportée par les rafales de vent.

Il voulait hurler à la mort mais son corps ne réagissait plus, comme mort. La douleur mentale lui donnait envie de disparaitre. L'étau autour de son cœur l'étouffait, rendant chaque battement douloureux.

Il était brisé.

Une puissante rafale souleva ses mèches de jais puis il entendit de légers pas. Son regard vide se posa avec lenteur sur le jeune homme blond qui venait d'apparaitre en face de lui. Il frissonna. Ses prunelles céruléennes ne comportaient ni pitié, ni compassion, juste la chaleur de l'amour accompagné d'un peu de tristesse.

- Naruto… murmura sa voix éraillée.

Le blond sourit doucement avant de tendre la main. L'autre s'approcha chancelant et attrapa sa paume offerte, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il le suivit comme un enfant perdu jusqu'à leur appartement.

Laissant les ténèbres régner en maître chez eux, ils de dirigèrent vers le salon où Sasuke s'assit, en automate qu'il était devenu. Naruto s'éloigna dans une pièce attenante et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une couverture bien chaude. Il la posa sur les épaules de son brun avant de s'assoir à ses côtés et de le prendre dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse.

- Shhhh, ça va aller, je suis là, souffla-t-il en massant le cuir chevelu corbeau, semblant entendre son âme criant de douleur et de détresse.

Se fut le signal qu'attendaient les larmes du jeune homme pour s'échapper de ses obsidiennes. Une première roula sur sa joue, rapidement suivit de ses sœurs.

- Nii-san… gémit-il en animal blessé. Nii-san…

L'étreinte autour de lui se resserra. Il sentit une main caresser son dos alors tout son mal-être ressortait.

Naruto s'allongea sur le canapé, l'entrainant avec lui en essayant de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La lune les éclairait de sa lumière blafarde alors que le silence emplissait la pièce, entrecoupé des sanglots et des plaintes déchirantes du ténébreux.

Il s'accrocha au t-shirt du blond, ses pleurs redoublants, le mouillant de ses larmes.

Ce fut ainsi encore pendant de longues minutes avant que, vidé, Sasuke ne renifle de moins en moins, s'alanguissant sur son amant.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna en maître dans le salon avant qu'un murmure rauque ne s'élève.

- …Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien. Ton refuge sera toujours mes bras Sasuke.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

**Y a-t-il encore des gens ? Non? T.T Zut alors.**

**Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne dit pas grand chose, cependant _il n'y aura pas de suite!_**** C'est voulu ! Enfin, je l'ai imaginer comme ça. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous vous imaginez ?**

******Et aussi ! Sasuke est bien le Seme ! C'est juste que c'est un humain et que comme tous les humain, il a un moment de faiblesse.  
**

******Voilà**

******A la prochaine!**

Ah oui, au faite, en passant, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'est le Mary-Su ? (et l'autre version aussi euh... Izu-Su ? Je sais plus)******  
**


End file.
